White Rose
by sportsstar117
Summary: Allison has amnesia and everyone's worried. She is scared and nervous about the outcome. ACCEPTING OCs.
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

Everything was pitch black. The last thing I remember was that I was running away from something and screaming. What was it? And why? I heard some kind of beeping noise and some voices in the background.

As I opened my eyes, I heard people say, "She's okay!" "Oh my God she's alive!" and "Shh, she's waking up."

I was in a room. A person in a lab coat observed me. The people behind the man seemed happy and relieved. But for what?

"Alli I'm so glad you're okay!" said one of the boys. I guess my name is Alli, but what's my last name. A beautiful woman with blonde hair came up to me next.

"Allison Kylie Carter," said the woman. "When you get home from this hospital, you are grounded for 5 weeks." Grounded? What did I do? Who are these people?

"Who are you?"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**I think I did a pretty good job on this one! YAY! I'm accepting OCs for this story. You can be that boy and the woman if you want! I'm only accepting one OC for each user. Only accepting by PM.**

**Here's the form:**

Name: (Simple enough)

Nickname: (If any)

Age: (Any age until I get 5 people under 10 then it's 11+)

Birthday: (Just month and day)

Gender: (Really important if you don't want me to mess up)

Hair: (For the length I don't just want long or short. I want like shoulder length or something.)

Eye color:

Height:

Clothes: (Be specific on these)

~Casual: (What your OC usually wears)

~Sleep: (What they wear to bed. Add whatever you want)

~Swimming: (What your OC wears if swimming. MAKE SURE IT'S APPROPRIATE FOR YOUR OC'S AGE)

~Formal: (Something prom-like)

~Alternate: (Just if your OC is tired of his/her Casual outfit)

Accessories: (What they wear with the outfit)

~Casual:

~Sleep:

~Swimming: (What does your OC bring)

~Formal:

~Alternate:

~Prized: (an accessory your OC won't take off. Expain why)

Personality: (BE SPECIFIC!)

History: (What happened to them before)

Family: (You could be Allison's brother/sister and you could be her twin. I'm not going to accept your OC if there's already a twin and I'll let you know.)

Pokemon: (Only have ONE. No legendaries)

~Species:

~Nickname: (If any)

~Gender

~Personality: (Simple is good)

~History:

Love interest: (What type of guy/girl does your OC like)

Opinion on Allison:

Extra Info: (Did I miss something?)

**Here's my example for Allison: **

Name: Allison Kylie Carter

Nickname: Alli

Age: 15

Birthday: September 21

Gender: Female

Hair: Blonde, shoulder length, wavy hair with natural brown highlights.

Eye color: Brown

Height: 5' 5"

Clothes:

~Casual: Light blue tank top, black denim shorts (mid-thigh), and plain white tennis shoes

~Sleep: Same tank top with green shorts

~Swimming: White halter bikini with a black design

~Formal: A white strapless knee length dress with a ribbon on the back and white sandals

~Alternate: Light green tube top over a white long sleeve shirt, purple skirt over black tights, and white knee high boots

Accessories:

~Casual: White headband

~Sleep: N/A

~Swimming: high ponytail

~Formal: silver hoop earings, a diamond rose necklace, and a silver tennis bracelet

~Alternate: same as casual  
~Prized: silver anklet that says "White Rose"

Personality: Alli is a calm gentle being, but during her flashbacks she can be a bit crazy. She likes to help her friends. She's always there for them. No matter how much you could hate her she would never hate you. You can make her mad, but she doesn't hold a grudge. She will talk to anyone, even if you don't know her.

History: N/A (for now)

Family: (I will update this everytime I get a family OC although some **might** not be shown a lot)

Ernest Michael Carmel, 17 (Cousin, male)  
Preston Carter, 19 (Brother, male)

Pokemon:

~Species: Roselia (surprise, surprise)

~Nickname: N/A

~Gender: Female

~Personality: Loyal to Alli

~History: N/A (for now)

Love interest: Alli likes a guy who is there for her. She definitely likes a guy who is funny and smart.

Extra Info: N/A (for now -.-)

**You guys are awesome!**

**~Jenny**


	2. Chap 1: From Where You Are

**FINALLY I'M WRITING AGAIN! THE WHOLE TIME IN CALI IDEAS WERE COMING IN MY HEAD BUT I COULDN'T WRITE 'CAUSE I FORGOT MY FLASHDRIVE T^T**

**Hey guys before I start this chapter, let me tell you one thing. I said that I'm only accepting 5 people under 10, not that they are going to be the first five people! The five spots are still open so if you want to be one of them go ahead!**

**Oh and this story takes place in Petalburg City, Hoenn**

XOXOXOXOXOXO

_Recap:_

"_Alli I'm so glad you're okay!" said one of the boys. I guess my name is Alli, but what's my last name. A beautiful woman with blonde hair came up to me next._

"_Allison Kylie Carter," said the woman. "When you get home from this hospital, you are grounded for 5 weeks." Grounded? What did I do? Who are these people?_

"_Who are you?"_

_End of Recap_

_XOXOXOXOXOXO_

_~From Where You Are~_

_I feel the beating of your heart_

_I see the shadows of your face_

_Just know that where ever you are_

_Yeah, I miss you and I wish you were here_

_-Lifehouse_

"What do you mean?" asked one of the boys. He had long, dark brown, curly hair. He looks pretty cute, but what if he's my brother or something?

"It's what I expected," said the man. "She has amnesia."

"So she doesn't remember any of us?" asked another boy. He was the one with spiky brown hair. It's so confusing when you don't remember anything. Is he my best friend? Is he my brother? Or is he my boyfriend?

"None whatsoever," said the man.

"Where did Mrs. Carter go?" asked the spiky boy. The curly boy just shrugged.

"The amnesia can last for months maybe even years," said the man. "But surprisingly, she didn't have any major injuries." The chocolate brown boy stood up pacing around the room.

"What should we do to get her memories back?" asked chocolate boy.

"Maybe bring her to some places she's been before and she could get small flashbacks." said the man.

"Thanks Doctor," said the curly boy. The man who is supposed to be a doctor left leaving the three boys staring at me.

**Curly Boy POV**

"Um. . . I still don't know who you guys are," said Alli. Jaden stepped up to Alli and introduced himself.

"I'm Jaden, we're really glad you're okay." He stepped back and then Evan introduced himself.

"I'm Evan but you can call me E-dub!" I hate that stupid nickname. I mean who does that.? I sat on Alli's bed and introduced myself.

"I'm Ernest but you can call me Ernie and I'm your cousin." Evan looked at me weird. "What?"

"How come you don't let me call you Ernie?" I threw a breadstick at him, and to my luck, it landed in his mouth.

"Where did you get that breadstick?" asked Jaden. I shrugged and Alli started to laugh.

**Alli's POV**

The boys were so funny. They really know how to make me happy. "You guys are so funny!"

"Really?" asked the boy, Jaden. "You think they're funny? 'Cause I find that hard to believe." The boy, Ernie, slapped the back of Jaden's head. I guess it was pretty hard not to laugh around them.

"We're not going to clown around when she doesn't remember one thing!" said Ernie.

"Do you remember when you were born?" asked Jaden. I shook my head.

"Okay," said E-dub. "Alli your birthday is September 21. Remember that." I nodded my head keeping that date in my mind.

"Today is June 24," said Ernie. "So you don't have to worry about your sixteenth birthday coming anytime soon."

"By the way," I started. "Who was that woman that was here a few minutes ago?"

"That was your mom," said Jaden. "It must really suck to have amnesia." I looked at Jaden with a questioning look.

**Jaden's POV**

Alli stared at me with those beau- wait what am I saying? Anyway she asked me, "Do I get along with my mom?" Right when I was about to answer the doctor came in.

"Excuse me," started the doctor. "I need to talk to a family member."

"I'm her cousin," said Ernie. Yes, he let me call him Ernie. Anyway, the doctor and Ernie left the room.

**Ernie's POV**

The doctor and I left the room to talk. "The amnesia will probably last a couple of years," said the doctor. "Even with the flashbacks it would take a miracle to gain all her memories back by the deadline." A couple of years? The amnesia is this serious?

"I understand, but what if she doeesn't gain all her memories by the deadline?"

"I honestly don't know what will happen," said the doctor. "But be sure to bring her in every two months for a check-up." I nodded entering the room. "Wait," said the doctor. "You should know that she may have headaches as she recovers the memories. She may even faint if the memory is large or one that she never wanted to remember."

"Do I bring her here if that happens?"

The doctor nodded as if it was an obvious statement. "Oh and she will be able to leave tomorrow." I nodded showing him that I got it.

I enter the room finding Evan in a chair and Jaden with Alli laughing for some reason.

"What did the doctor say?" asked Evan.

"He said that she'll be able to leave tomorrow, but he also said that her amnesia will probably last a couple of years."

"So I won't be able to remember anything for years?" asked Alli. I shook my head in disappointment.

**Alli's POV**

I can't believe it. I'm fifteen and most of my life is taken away from me by amnesia.

"We'll still be able to gain some of your memories if we go to places." said Ernie. "But like some medicines, there are side effects."

"Like what?"

"Headaches and fainting," said Ernie.

"Let's pick the order of who gets to go with me to recover my memory!"

"Okay," said Ernie. "If I go first." Jaden and E-dub looked at Ernie as if he cheated. "What? I'm her cousin."

"You always use that excuse," said Jaden. "It's kinda getting old." E-dub nodded in agreement.

"It's okay guys, I kinda agree with him."

"See even Alli agrees with me!" said Ernie.

**E-dub's POV**

What a bastard. Claiming Alli like she's his property. How could Alli agree with that jerk anyway? Being his cousin doesn't count.

"I'll pick the second one tomorrow," said Alli. "Okay?"

"Okay," said Jaden and me.

**Alli's POV**

Jaden and E-dub seem disappointed. I can't wait for tomorrow!

"I think we need to go," said Ernie.

"Why?" asked Jaden.

"Don't you think Alli needs some rest?"

"I guess."

"I'll see you tomorrow Alli," said Ernie. I waved at their backs as they left the room. I really hope that tomorrow will be fun!

**? POV**

As soon as I heard that Alli was in the hospital, I turned around and ran to the hospital.

**2 HOURS LATER AT THE HOSPITAL**

"Excuse me but I'm here to visit Allison Carter," I said breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry mam no visitors after 9 unless staying overnight," said the woman who just pissed me off. I grabbed her shirt, looked at her straight in the eye, and started to yell at her.

"DAMMIT LADY, I JUST RAN FOR TWO HOURS STRAIGHT TO GET HERE, LOST TIME TO VISIT MY DEAD FAMILY IN JOHTO AND YOU TELL ME THAT I CAN'T VISIT ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS?" She definitely got scared.

"Room 267," she stuttered.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

YAY! I'M UPLOADED THIS CHAPTER! (cue the applause ^_^)

I'm still accepting OC's, but remember to **send it by PM only **I might make an exception if I like your OC. (I'm that nice)


	3. Chap 2: That Should Be Me

**YAY! I'm just so happy right now ^_^ But I don't know why? **

**The five spots for kids under ten are still open if you still want it!**

**Starting August 23, I might not update the stories that I am working on fast enough because that's when my school starts (I know, crazy right?) but on the breaks I will update more frequently(it also depends on my plans so I'll make updates on that).**

XOXOXOXOXOXO

_Recap:_

"_It's what I expected," said the man. "She has amnesia."_

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_

"_Do I get along with my mom?"_

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_

"_The amnesia will probably last a couple of years," said the doctor. "Even with the flashbacks it would take a miracle to gain all her memories back by the deadline." _

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_

"_DAMMIT LADY, I JUST RAN FOR TWO HOURS STRAIGHT TO GET HERE, LOST TIME TO VISIT MY DEAD FAMILY IN JOHTO AND YOU TELL ME THAT I CAN'T VISIT ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS?" She definitely got scared._

"_Room 267," she stuttered._

_XOXOXOXOXOXO_

_~That Should Be Me~_

_That that should be me holding your hand  
That should be me making you laugh  
That should be me this is so sad  
That should be me  
That should be me  
That should be me feeling your kiss  
That should be me buying you gifts  
This is so wrong I can't go on  
'Till you believe  
That should be me  
_

_-Justin Bieber_

I heard sounds coming from Alli's room. Is she awake? I slowly opened the door, but then my phone rang. I quickly got out of the room and answered my phone. "Hello?" I asked.

"_Hey it's me Preston, are you at the hospital?"_

"Yeah, why?"

"_Ernie just texted me that Alli has amnesia," _said Preston, a.k.a. Alli's older brother. _"It's probably best if you just be yourself and nothing else."_

"What did you think I was gonna do, murder her?" I asked, sarcastically.

"_Just do it Lyra," _said Preston, and yes my name is Lyra.

"By the way, why didn't you come visit your little sister in the hospital?" I asked.

"_I have to work a double shift because SOMEONE dragged me to watch a stupid pokemon contest," _said Preston, accusing me. He's such a bad liar. I mean, he doesn't even have a job.

"Hey," I started. "I ran for two hours! How do you think I feel?"

As soon as we hung up, I went back inside Alli's room. It seemed like she was watching tv. She saw me and said, "Hi!"

**Alli's POV**

A girl just walked into my room, so I turned off the tv and said Hi. She seems like a nice girl. Maybe she's a good friend of mine like the guys.

"Hi Alli," she started. "I'm guessing you don't remember me, but um I'm Lyra Light. You always call me 'Sapphire' though."

"Oh," I started. "Well it's good to see you again, then." There was a long and awkward silence. I mean, the only thing you can hear is the wind outside.

**Sapphire's POV**

"So," I started, breaking the silence. "I just got off the phone with your brother." Alli looked kind of confused.

"I have a brother?" asked Alli.

"Yeah, his name is Preston. He's really good at giving advice, and it's rare to see a brother-sister relationship like you two. I mean, I've seen you two fight and all, but only on stuff like the remote." Alli kind of giggled . . . I think. She stopped, and looked at me.

"Do you know if I get along with my mom?" asked Alli. I don't know why she asked me that.

"She's never home when I come over, so I don't know." I stated, truthfully. "Maybe you should ask Preston."

**Alli's POV**

Why does Sapphire talk about Preston all the time? When I try to change the subject, she goes back to Preston. . . . Wait a second! I think she likes him. "Do you like my brother?" I asked. Sapphire blushed a little bit.

**Sapphire's POV**

WHY DID SHE ASK THAT QUESTION? "Preston's not my type! Well he is tall, calm, and cares for Alli a lot, but he doesn't have a fire type pokemon! Ah, who am I kidding? He's got almost every trait I look for in a guy." Alli smiled at me.

"Don't worry I won't tell him."

"You swear?"

"Just on one condition." There's the old Alli I know and love!

"What?"

"If I figure out he likes you too, you have to kiss him right here,"said Alli, pointing to her lips.

"Sometimes I really hate your conditions."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

**NEXT DAY 9:00 AM Ernie's POV**

Time to pick up Alli from the hospital. This time I brought Anna with me. Once I opened the door to Alli's room, I saw Lyra there sleeping on the couch. I guess she came here last night, instead of heading to Johto. Alli was awake eating some breakfast I guess the nurses gave her.

"Hi Ernie," said Alli. "You didn't tell me I had a brother." Wow, never thought I'd hear that, and I'm only seventeen.

"Oh yeah," I started. "You didn't ask." Lyra started to wake up.

"Hey Ernie," said Lyra. "You here to pick up Alli?"

"Yeah that's the plan."

"Well," she started. "I'm off to Johto. I promise I'll be back in two weeks."

**Alli's POV**

As we left the hospital, I noticed a girl running our way. She was wearing a red t-shirt and cut-off jean shorts. She jumped at me with a big hug. Was she really this annoying?

"Oh my gosh!" she yelled. "I just heard what happened! Are you okay?"

"Tori," started Ernie (apparently that's her name). "She's fine, but she doesn't remember anything." Tori started freaking out, hugging me tighter.

"OH MY GOD WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?"yelled Tori. Ernie tried to get her off of me, but she just gripped tighter. I really have a headache now.

"TORI!" yelled Ernie. "LET GO OF ALLI!"

**Ernie's POV**

Oh my gosh! Alli looks really pale. Once Tori let go of Alli, she (Alli) passed out.

_**Flashback**_

_Jaden came out of the hospital, head hung low. I ran to him right when he collapsed._

"_She's gone," said Jaden. I hugged him as hard as I could. We cried our eyes out, and it started to rain._

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_

_It's been two weeks since Madoka's death, Jaden never answered my calls, and it was still raining so hard. Roselia and I went to Jaden's house. It was unlocked. I heard water running and lights were coming out of his bathroom._

"_Jaden?" I called out. Roselia kept hold of my leg. Charmeleon ran and led us to Jaden's bathroom. I was terrified. Jaden was blankly staring ahead with a knife in one hand and the other in a sink filled with blood. "OH MY GOD! JADEN!" _

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_

_At the hospital, Jaden was staring at the blanket, mumbling something. "I brought you a milkshake, Jaden."_

"_It's my fault," said Jaden._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Her death," said Jaden._

"_No it's not," I assured him. "Right now, Madoka doesn't want you to blame yourself." Jaden was quiet, so I tried to change the subject. "I got really scared, you know?"_

"_Why?" asked Jaden._

"_Well," I started. "You cut your wrist and made a pool of blood. I swore my heart stopped for a second." Jaden looked at me._

"_Can I have that milkshake now?" asked Jaden. I smiled._

"_Sure," I answered._

_**End of Flashback**_

I opened my eyes to see Tori and Ernie with worried looks.

"You're okay," said Tori, hugging me. "You really scared us." I think she said that. All I could think about was that flashback.

"Jaden," I whispered.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**Such a sad flashback right? It made me cry just by writing it.**

**One more announcement!**

**I'm taking requests for your fic to be on youtube. Visit my profile for more info.**

**~R&R~**


	4. World of Chances

**Sorry for not updating again, but I'm back with a whole new chapter!**

**WHOO!**

**I'm just gonna skip a couple of months, so Alli's birthday already passed. Now she's 16 and goes back to school.**

**I've changed the limit for how many spots for OC's under 10. The TEN spots for the 10 and under are still open. If you want to know why, it's because I'm planning to have Alli work at a place where she's with kids. It would really help^_^**

**I'm still taking requests for ! visit my profile for more info!**

XOXOXOXOXOXO

_Recap:_

"_Preston's not my type! Well he is tall, calm, and cares for you a lot, but he doesn't have a fire type pokemon!"_

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_

"_TORI!" yelled Ernie. "LET GO OF ALLI!"_

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_

"_Jaden," I whispered._

_XOXOXOXOXOXO_

_~World of Chances~_

_Maybe you'll call me someday_

_Hear the operator say the number's no good_

_And that she,_

_Had a world of chance for you_

_She had a world of chances for you_

_She had a world of chances_

_Chances you were burning through_

_Chances you were burning through_

_Chances you were burning through!_

_Whoooo_

_You got a face for a smile you know. . ._

_-Demi Lovato_

It's already been a couple months since I came out of the hospital, and I met more of my friends. (I must have a lot of friends) Let's see. . . Oh yeah (insert OC's name here)'s birthday is coming up, so we're throwing him/her a really cool surprise party. I also figured out that I have this really cute pokemon, Rosilia! I'm still trying to get Sapphire to ask my brother out. It's sad that E-dub couldn't make it to Sapphire and my birthday party. I mean his parents died a few days after my birthday. I'd be sad too. The thing that hurts me the most was **that **flashback. **It** haunted me this whole time. I didn't tell anybody about it, and for some reason, Jaden wouldn't talk to me. I got really worried.

"Come on Alli," said Ace. Ace's real name is actually Tracy, but she said I like to call her Ace. (Today was her day to help me regain my memories)

"Okay," I responded. "Be there in a sec!" I checked my hair, got Roselia, and caught up with Ace. Yes, it's the day that SAPPHIRE ASKS MY BIG BRO OUT!(A/N: I was really hyper while writing this, so. . .)

**At Sapphire's house**

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Sapphire.

"This is your big chance Sapphire!" I said excitedly. "Preston finally came out of his room! He's in the park right now doing nothing! It's the best place to ask him!"

"I don't know Alli," said Sapphire. I grabbed her arms and dragged her all the way to the park.

"I thought we were going to get a smoothie," said Ace.

**At the Park**

"Come on Sapphire!" I begged. "It's been months and you haven't done anything to make him yours! This is your chance!" Wow, that actually felt great! "Now go!"

"Fine," she responded. "But it's on your conscience when I embarrass myself in front of him!"

**Sapphire's POV**

She's can be really annoying when it comes to matchmaking. I'm walking towards Preston as the red-orange leaves blow by my face. The wind blew harder, and the gray clouds drew closer. My hands were shaking not because of how cold it became. I turned around to see Alli with her thumb up.

"Hey Lyra," said Preston. I tried to say something, but nothing came out. "Are you okay? You might get sick. Here." He took off his leather jacket and put it on me.

"Thanks," I responded looking away.

"Hey," said Preston. "What happened to the loud and obnoxious Lyra?" I chuckled a little bit.

"She's still here," I said. "But she's taking a break because I have to tell you something."

"What's up?" asked Preston.

"I. . . Well. . . Uh. . ." I couldn't think of anything to say to him. Just when I had something, it started to rain.

"Let's go inside," said Preston.

**Inside Joey's Diner **(A/N Created in Skater Girl story)

Preston decided to get me a burger and a milkshake. He's such a gentleman! We started talking, and I totally forgot that I had to tell him something.

"I saw Tori yesterday," said Preston.

"You know," I started. "I think she's starting to grow up a little."

Our random conversation kept on going for about thirty minutes.

**Outside with Alli(POV) and Ace**

It's raining so hard! I saw Preston and Sapphire in the diner just talking about stuff.

"Alli it's freezing out here!" said Ace. "Come on, I love you, but you are crazy when it comes to these things."

"We don't want to get caught Ace!" I reminded her.

"Well I'm going inside okay," said Ace. "Come on Aster."

"SHIFT!" said Aster, Ace's Shiftry.

Anyway, Preston and Sapphire are still talking. Wait. Everything's quiet now. No one's talking. Not even the people out here. Suddenly, there was this explosion across the street, so I had to turn and see what it was. It was just two trainers practicing. I turned back to see Sapphire's head down, Ace and Aster eating a ham and cheese sandwich(totally random I know), and Preston leaving Sapphire there. PRESTON'S LEAVING HER?

I start to run to Preston. I really want to know what happened. I pass by Sapphire and vaguely saw tears on her face.

"What happened in there?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Preston.

"I saw Sapphire crying in there," I said.

"Oh," said Preston.

"Oh?" I asked. "So what happened in there?"

"She said that she liked me," said Preston.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said that I have a girlfriend," said Preston.

"WHAT?" I could have sworn that people were watching. "You could have told me!"

"I did," said Preston. "We've been dating for seven months now."

"Did you forget that I have amnesia?" I asked him. For some reason, I got this feeling that this happened before. I fell into my brother's chest, not exactly passed out but kind of close.

"ALLI!" yelled Preston

_**Flashback**_

_That night was the Annual Petalsburg Lakeside Fireworks Festival, so we dressed up in kimonos. I wore a light purple kimono with a green ribbon on it. I saw Riley running in his usual __dark blue jeans, browned leather jacket and red shirt__and calling my name._

"_Hey Alli," said Riley._

"_Hey!" I said. "What's up?"_

"_Nothing much," said Riley. "Can I talk to you?"_

"_Sure," I answered._

"_Let's go to the lake where it's less crowded," said Riley._

_I nodded and we went down to the lake. It looked really pretty at night. The moon's reflection makes the lake shimmer._

_Riley gave me a cotton candy and took a piece from it. We talked for forty-five minutes about our friends and how crazy they can be. Then, it got really quiet. You could only hear the water swooshing back and forth. _

_Suddenly, his face got all serious. The wind blew behind us, and the waves got bigger. Once he opened his mouth, the fireworks shot up in the sky. It was hard to hear him, but I understood what he was trying to say._

_We stared at each other for the rest of the fireworks show. Once it ended, he told me again._

"_I really like you..."_

_Every time I hear that phrase, my spine tingles and I stand there. . . frozen. . . _

_I stand like that for a few moments, but when I came back to reality, I broke both of us._

"_I'm sorry, I'm not really interested. . .but I hope we can still be friends."_

_We haven't talked to each other since then. I got scared that he doesn't want to be my friend anymore. . ._

_**End of Flashback**_

I woke up in my room. Preston came in with some macaroni. He said it was my favorite kind of snack.

"Hey," said Preston. "Was it a flashback?"

"I think so," I said. "A guy named Riley and I were by a lake."

"Oh," said Preston. "Say no more. This was the time he confessed to you, huh?"

"How did you know?" I asked.

"You were crying about it for three days," said 'Mr. Know-It-All' Carter.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**TADA! FINALLY FINISHED WITH THIS CHAPTER! YAY! **

**With all the homework and projects that were thrown at me, I thought I'd never finish this one!**

**Thank you for reading this chapter!**

**~R&R~**


	5. Chap 4: Heart Vacancy

**Hello fellow writers and readers!**

**I'M BACK!**

**Want to catch up on what the hell happened to me? Check my profile OR if you want specifics, read at the end of this chapter. c:**

**I'm going to update all of my stories. Yes, that's right. Even the ones I kind of quit on. YAY!**

**BTDubs: I need you guys to resubmit your OC Forms. I lost all of them. Sorry guys. Damn computer. (except for MEIKO no Kokoro and 517wiiface). Turns out reviews are the best way to submit OCs. c: Again, sorry guys.**

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

XOXOXOXOXOXO

_Recap:_

_"She said that she liked me," said Preston._

_"What did you say?" I asked._

_"I said that I have a girlfriend," said Preston._

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_

_"You were crying about it for three days."_

_XOXOXOXOXOXO_

_~Heart Vacancy~_

_I hear your heart cry for love_

_Then you act like there's no room_

_Room for me, or anyone_

_"Don't Disturb" is all I see_

_Close the door, turn the key_

_On everything that we could be._

_If loneliness would move out,_

_I'd fill the vacancy_

_In your heart, In your heart, In your heart._

_Oooooo..._

_In your heart, In your heart, In your heart._

_Oooooo..._

_-The Wanted_

"So you just relived one of my horrible memories?" I asked.

"Are you saying that you like Riley now?" asked Preston.

"I'm assuming that I did since you said that I cried about it for three days."

"That's not why you were crying."

I looked at him weird. What else could have possibly happened?

"Someone else confessed to you that night."

"Who?" He gave me a silly face.

"I thought it was obvious. Even now. I mean he-"

"Tell me!"

"Jaden."

**Jaden's POV**

Must be a great day! I actually made a _decent_ breakfast, got fifty bucks from E-dummy, and I get to hang out with Alli. However, when I got to her house, I got cold again. As if it was _that night. _Preston opened the door and looked a bit grim.

"Hey bro," I greeted. "Is Alli here?"

"No," said Preston. "She went to the lake."

"The one that had the festival?"

"Yup. That one."

"Oh okay thank."

"I'm sorry." That was random. Why would he be saying sorry? Now, I'm scared. Preston is a goodie-two-shoes except when he says he did something bad, it's worse than bad.

"What did you do?"

"I'm really sorry. I had to tell her about _that night_. She had a flashback about Riley and she started yelling at me about Lyra-which is a whole other story. She thought she liked him."

"The more _you_ tell her about it, the more it will confuse her. She needs to hear it from someone who was actually there."

"Again, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It's better if she knew about it now."

"You'll be alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'll just have to talk to Riley about it first." Preston chuckled a bit.

"You guys haven't talked to each other since _that night._ How are you certain that he'll talk to you again?"

"Are you doubting me?"

"No. However, considering that you two are on the rough path, I don't think it will end pretty."

"You doubt my awesome skills, Preston."

"There's the Jaden I know."

**At Riley's House**

To be honest, I was really scared knocking on his door. I mean, Riley's a good guy, but I don't know what will happen. I don't think he would be mad about something that happened that long ago. At least I hope not.

"Hey, bro," said Riley. "What's up?"

"Do you know about Alli's amnesia?"

"No," said Riley. I looked at him confused. "Just messing with you Jay. Of course. It's been a couple months. Like I wouldn't know."

"Right. Well, now she remembers _that night._"

"Really? How'd she react?"

"Preston said she was pretty confused, so she went to _that lake._"

"And?"

"I think we should go talk to her about it. You know, so she can understand it more."

"Makes sense... Kind of."

"Okay then. Let's go."

"Before we go," started Riley. Oh God. Why? Why do you put me through this paranoia? He's gonna ask if I still like her. WHICH I DON'T! PSSH! I HAVE NO- Forget it. Just kill me now. "Do you want some water for the road?"

Or ask me if I wanted water.

"Yeah, sure. But the lake is only two miles from here."

"It's a pretty hot day though." He goes in and brings back water. We started heading for the lake to look for Alli.

**At the Lake** **(Alli's POV)**

No! No! NO! Ugh! This is so stressful! Jaden and a guy that I think I knew liked me. I SHOULD FORGET THIS! It seemed like it happened a LOOOONG time ago. Maybe they gave up on me. Yeah. I should be fine. BUT! I did break their hearts... I didn't see Jaden though. OH GOD! WHAT HAPPENED WITH JADEN? Did he even confess? Was Preston lying? I HATE PARANOIA!

"Hey Alli," said a voice behind me. I got so scared that I actually fell into the lake. I realized I hit a Magikarp. When I reached the surface, I went back under to retrieve the Magikarp and bring it back to the surface. I saw who was behind me the entire time. Jaden and Riley helped pull me out of the water with the Magikarp.

"Are you okay?" asked Riley. "According to Jaden, this isn't necessary, but I'm Riley."

"He's right," I responded. "It wasn't necessary."

"What's with the Magikarp?" asked Jaden.

"I hit it when I fell in the lake."

"Oh. Sorry," said Jaden.

"We should bring it to Nurse Joy," said Riley.

"Right after I dry up," I retorted.

"Sorry..."

After drying myself up, Riley and I started for the Pokemon Center

"Okay, fine. I'll carry it," said Jaden.

**At the Pokemon Center (Riley's POV)**

"Magikarp is fine right now," said Nurse Joy. "It just has a small bruise and will be back in the lake by tomorrow."

"Thanks a lot," said Alli. I don't know why, but I can't help but smile at her. I don't know what happened to make Alli lose her memory, but I wish I could have done something to prevent it. Now seeing Jaden with Alli so close to each other hurts me, but I just have to suck it up because they are my closest friends and there's nothing I can do about it right now.

"Since Magikarp is okay, we should go celebrate!" suggested Jaden.

"Sounds good to me!" said Alli. "What do you think, Riley?"

"Sure. Why not?"

The walk to Joey's Diner wasn't so great either. If I mentioned why, it would totally spoil the entire chapter. Luckily, Tracy came to save me from my misery.

"Hey Ace!" greeted Alli.

"Hey guys," said Tracy. "Are you going to Joey's Diner?"

"Yeah," I answered. "You want to come with?"

"I would," said Tracy. "But Lyra is still bummed about Preston."

"Tell her I said sorry and that I'll kill him later," said Alli.

"Okay," said Ace. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

**At Joey's Diner (Alli's POV)**

"We wanted to talk to you about _that night._" Did it matter who said it? I knew they wanted to talk about it, so I stalled just a bit.

"What kind of milkshake do you guys want? Chocolate? Strawberry?"

"We're being serious," said Jaden. "We just want to clear it all up for you."

"Yeah," said Riley. "But if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine."

"Well," I started. "I know what happened with you, Riley, but I don't know what happened with Jaden."

"Then he has to tell you himself," said Riley. "I'll see you guys later." He stood up and left with a depressed look on his face.

"Why is he upset?" I asked.

"I'm about to tell you," said Jaden.

Right when he was about to tell me, there were a bunch of screaming outside. I turned to see what it was, and then Jaden tackled me. The next thing I knew, the diner was on fire. Luckily, everyone in the diner got out safely. However, the owner was pretty mad at the kid who caused the fire.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Darner!" said the kid. "I promise it won't happen again."

"Justin," started Mr. Darner. "That's what you said when you flooded my restaurant, turned it into a forest, a haunted house-which was during Halloween, so it doesn't matter-made my customers fall asleep, sliced my cash register, and you know what you did to my daughter."

"For the last time, Mr. Darner," said Justin. "I didn't do anything to your daughter."

"Justin, you should stop bothering Mr. Darner," said Jaden. "He's already giving you a restraining order."

"These were all accidents though!" shouted Justin.

"Maybe you should train somewhere else," I suggested.

"That's what I said," said Mr. Darner.

"Fine," said Justin. "If the pretty girl says so, I'll go."

"Okay, hotshot," said Jaden. "I think you should leave now."

"WAIT!" said Justin. "So this is the girl you-"

"YES, NOW LEAVE," shouted Jaden.

"Calm your buns, I'm going." He winked at me and left.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"My friend," said Jaden. "Don't worry, this is the first time you saw him."

"Okay," I told him. "Because that was weird."

"Yeah," said Jaden. "Anyway, about _that night-_"

"You know, today has been a bit crazy. I think I'm gonna rest."

"You're right," said Jaden. "I'm getting kind of tired anyway."

"I'll see you later!" I went back home thinking, 'Right when I was gonna find out what happened! I'm stupid.'

**With Jaden**

Laying there, I keep thinking about the good times. The times when:

Lying didn't exist

Alli still had her memories

Understanding Preston and Lyra's feelings were easy (for us)

Riley and I were best friends

Everyone was happy

Nobody hated each other.

We all knew that she had to leave one day.

But it was just too soon.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**I'M BACK!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Again, I need you guys to resend your forms. My laptop is being a bitch and deleted all my files, including the forms. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to continue without them.**

**REASON WHY I WASN'T WRITING: I just started high school this school year and I have been buried in projects and work. Next year won't be easy either because I'll be in the number one high school in the city. I'll only be able to work on my stories during breaks if I don't have any projects to do.**

**Thank you for being patient.**

**~R&R~**


End file.
